


Care & Devotion

by sweetfire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Deepthroating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, Happy Birthday Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Sheith, Non-S8 Compliant, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Purring Keith (Voltron), Rimming, Shiro gets taken care of, Shiro is so GOOD, Stress Relief, but lovingly, everybody's getting their ass eaten today, seriously just so much praise kink, winding down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetfire/pseuds/sweetfire
Summary: Shiro's had a long, hard day, but when he gets home, his husband is there to take very good care of him.//For Shiro's birthday :)
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	Care & Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Shiro Is a Good Boy aka Praise Kink: The Fic
> 
> Happy birthday to the best boy!!

Keith has always admired Shiro. He’s not alone in that, he knows; Shiro draws well-deserved attention wherever he goes from those who look up to him, who see his goodness and his natural leadership abilities and want to emulate them. 

But Keith likes to think he feels it differently from the rest. 

Because he’s been adoring Shiro since he was a teenager. He’s practically honed it into an art. They’ve been across the universe together. Fought side by side. Fought _against_ one another. And through it all, Shiro’s helped him to become a better person, to become more truly _himself_. 

And he gets to see it first hand, has a front row seat to what goes into that goodness, how genuine it is. It bubbles up from within him, a spring welling up from somewhere deep, filling Shiro with a drive to spread whatever good he can, to work tirelessly for the wellbeing of others. It’s just the way he is, to his very core. 

He also sees how that sense of responsibility can weigh on him, how his desire to help those who need it can be a difficult burden to bear, especially when things don’t work out the way they should, when forces of greed and hunger for power are constantly pushing back against his efforts. 

And because he’s in love. That might have something to do with it. 

Maybe his own helpless devotion to the man puts a rose-colored tint on his view of him. But he doesn’t think so. Shiro walks around with his ideals sitting proud, if heavy, on his shoulders, and they shine through every one of his actions. He may as well have a halo floating above his head, as far as Keith is concerned. 

On Atlas, Keith has the pleasure of getting to watch Shiro at work, putting his skills of diplomacy to use - his charm, his quiet confidence, and his gentle disposition that have a tendency to put whoever he’s with at ease, even in situations where tensions are often high. They’re able to work together, usually, during a good portion of the day, both sitting in on meetings and greeting groups of ambassadors from far off planets. When they do have to part to take care of their separate duties, Shiro never strays far from his thoughts. 

And at the end of the day, his husband comes home to him, and he has Shiro’s goodness all to himself. 

Shiro is so good. But sometimes, in the midst of all that he tries to give the world, he forgets to leave anything for himself. And that’s where Keith comes in. 

***

Shiro comes in the door dragging a heavy shadow behind him. Keith can feel the weariness radiating off of him immediately, the way he’s been drained, like his saturation has just been turned down a little. It instantly has Keith’s heart clenching in his chest, and he just barely stops himself from making a coo of sympathy. 

He unfolds himself from the couch where he was waiting and heads straight to his husband, ready to take care of him however he needs. As soon as he gets in the door, Shiro’s already set down the stack of files he’s carrying and opened his arms for Keith to tuck himself in against his chest. 

Shiro is solid and warm, and Keith breathes him in where he presses his face into Shiro’s broad chest, weaving his arms around his waist to squeeze him tight. Shiro just melts, leaning heavy on Keith’s shoulders. But Keith is stronger than he looks. 

There’s a low grunt that vibrates against Keith’s chest, and then Shiro’s slumping enough so that he can bury his face in Keith’s shoulder. 

Keith feels the air rush out of Shiro in a long sigh, tickling against him, but it’s followed by a single kiss to the bare skin at the edge of his shirt collar, letting him know that things are okay; he’s just tired. 

“Missed you,” comes a muffled mumble against Keith’s shoulder. 

He hums and runs his fingers through Shiro’s hair, scratches behind his ear, gets him to lean into the touch. “Spent all day waiting to see you. Had a long one?” he guesses. 

Against his shoulder, Shiro nods. He pulls back just enough to speak more clearly, and sighs once more. 

“Meeting with the new delegation from Olkarion didn’t go well. I just want to help them but...they’re not cooperating.” 

Keith hums his understanding, rubs his cheeks against Shiro’s hair. “That’s frustrating.”

Slowly, he starts to move backwards, pulling Shiro along with him. 

Shiro needs to be taken care of. And that’s Keith’s job. 

Shiro goes easily, no energy left to question where they’re going and full trust in Keith to take them there. It’s a trust Keith fully intends to honor, again and again. 

They make it into the bedroom, and Keith is glad he’s left the lights out, leaving it soothingly dim in the room, cast only in a soft blue-tinted light from the evening descending outside. Their bed is waiting how they left it this morning, the sheets all tangled, but Keith pays it no mind. 

He turns when the backs of his knees hit the mattress, puts his hands on Shiro’s shoulders so he can spin them around and gently guide Shiro down until he’s sitting back against the headboard, with Keith following closely behind, climbing onto his lap. 

As soon as he’s settled, and he’s sure Shiro’s comfortable and propped against the pillows, Keith cradles Shiro’s face in both his hands. His cheeks are cool to the touch, and Keith presses his warm palms to them, every bit as gentle as he knows how to be as his thumbs stroke over Shiro’s cheekbones. Hands settle on Keith hips by instinct, taking their natural place whenever Keith’s on his lap, though they’re too tired to do much but rest there. 

Keith takes a moment to search his husband’s eyes. They’re weary but warm, and he gives Keith a small, grateful smile. He doesn’t speak, but he doesn’t have to. They’ve never needed words to understand each other.

“Oh, Shiro.” Keith leans in to kiss him, just a sweet press of lips before he pulls back, running a hand through Shiro’s hair and watching the way his eyelids flutter, his pretty white eyelashes coming to rest against his cheeks. Keith smiles a little to himself. He loves the way he knows Shiro so well, knows every little thing that will unwind the tangled knots inside of him. 

This is the first step. 

“You work so hard,” he says, pitching his voice low and soft, almost lilting. He kisses Shiro again, a little longer this time, and Shiro responds a bit, moving his lips against Keith’s slowly - it’s progress. With butterfly-light fingers, Keith strokes the sensitive skin behind Shiro’s ear, smiling when Shiro leans into it unconsciously. 

“It’s such important work, and you do such a good job.” 

Shiro lets out a breath, starting to relax already, some of the stiffness in his shoulders releasing.

Keith works on getting Shiro’s uniform off, trying not to huff at all the buttons. When he’s succeeded, he leaves Shiro’s lap for just a moment to pull off his own clothes, coming back quickly and tucking himself in against Shiro’s chest. Skin-to-skin contact is always best. 

“You’re such a good man, Shiro.” 

At that, Shiro sucks in a breath, and his pupils dilate just enough that only Keith would notice. His fingers flex at Keith’s hips, the metal ones ever so slightly delayed from the rest.

“Mmm, you are,” Keith nods firmly. “The best man I’ve ever known. So kind. So patient. So handsome and strong.” He strokes his hands up and down Shiro’s biceps, squeezes them and lets out a bright laugh when Shiro flexes reflexively underneath him.

Keith smoothes his hands over Shiro’s chest, reverent in his touches, completely deliberate in where he places them.

“You take such good care of me. Treat me so well.” 

Something rumbles through Shiro’s chest, a low sound, half-pleased, half desperate. His eyes are pleading, needing more.

Keith cups his cheeks in both hands and kisses him, and kisses him, and kisses him, runs his fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp until Shiro shivers, tells him between kisses all the ways he’s such a good man, how much he loves him, how he deserves the world.

“You always make me feel good,” Keith whispers against the salty skin of Shiro’s neck. “I’m so lucky you’re the only man I’ve been with. Never knew I could feel so good.” He feels the way Shiro melts under him, the way his jaw isn’t tense anymore under Keith’s palm, and it makes something in his stomach flutter happily.

He presses a kiss to Shiro’s collarbone, nips it just a little, playful. Shuffling down on Shiro’s lap, Keith lays his cheek on Shiro’s chest and looks up at him through his eyelashes. Shiro may be quiet, relatively still, but he’s watching Keith with complete focus, his eyes blown and glassy.

“Can I make you feel good, Shiro? Will you let me take care of you?”

“Baby,” Shiro speaks for the first time in a while, his voice rough, “you don’t have to. I-I’m okay.”

“I _want_ to.” 

Keith can see the way Shiro’s throat bobs when he swallows, blinking slowly before he nods. With a smile, Keith kisses the center of his chest in thanks, laying a trail of kisses down his abdomen as he slithers down the bed, tucking himself between Shiro’s legs. 

There's no hurry in the way Keith touches Shiro, only deliberate care in where he places his lips and hands and appreciation for the hard muscles he has the privilege of feeling underneath his husband’s skin. The fingertips that skate across the finely-cut divots of Shiro’s abs are worshipful, familiar with every rise and dip of Shiro’s body but always wanting to feel them again. 

“Mmm. I’m so lucky.” Keith kisses Shiro’s hipbone, rubs a thumb over the other. “Pretty sure everyone else who sees you is jealous. But that’s just too bad.” He nips at the thin skin over his hipbone now, just a little taste of possessiveness that makes Shiro smile. 

“They can look from a distance, but they don’t get to touch…” He spreads his hands out, splaying his fingers wide so they can feel as much of Shiro as possible as they slide up his stomach to rest on his pecs, curling and squeezing slightly there around the swell of muscle. Shiro flexes, either in reflex or to show off, and Keith lets out a breathless chuckle. 

Keith may be giving voice to his admiring thoughts more than he normally would, but they’re not just for show. He is truly convinced that he’s somehow, by some twist of the universe, ended up married to the most attractive man on earth (or any of the other planets, if you ask him), and he spends a not insignificant portion of his days just staring whenever he can catch a glimpse. 

Metal fingers reach down and weave into Keith’s hair. He leans into the touch, rests his cheek on Shiro’s thigh and kisses it, just for good measure. Above him, Shiro’s eyes are warm, soft around the edges, and when he sighs, Keith can feel it sink out of his chest under his hands. He’s relaxed, now, tired but content, lifted by Keith’s words and his soft touch. 

But Keith is far from done showing his husband just how much he’s loved. 

He mouths at the crease of Shiro’s thigh, teases his fingertips at his nipples. One hand snakes down in between his thighs, pushes gently at his leg, just a suggestion. 

“Can I?” 

Shiro’s legs part automatically at the touch, but Keith waits until Shiro nods, wets his parted lips. Keith watches the jump of his throat as he swallows and is struck by an urge to lick at it, to leave love-bitten marks there. But that will have to wait.

Keith nuzzles his face into the crease of Shiro’s thigh, where he’s warm and smells like him. He makes his way lower, trailing kisses behind, and Shiro makes room for him, hitching his knees up higher on the bed. 

“There you go, that’s it,” Keith praises. He’s constantly touching him, slow and steady caresses to keep him calm, to show how much Keith wants to be here, loves any chance he gets to worship Shiro’s body. “Just lie back and relax for me, okay?”

There’s a faint hum of acknowledgement from above him, and Keith smiles into Shiro’s skin before descending, traveling lower until he’s tucked right where he can poke his tongue out and swipe a teasing lick over the furl of Shiro’s hole. It’s barely a touch, not nearly enough, just the pointed tip of his tongue getting him a little wet, but Shiro grunts above him, and Keith feels his stomach jump under his hand. 

With a pleased rumble in his own throat, Keith redoubles his efforts and flattens his tongue to lick Shiro in earnest. Shiro shudders. His fingers in Keith’s hair soften, the tension leaving them as he starts massaging mindlessly at Keith’s scalp. It’s a clear sign that he’s relaxing fully into the attention, shaking off the stress of the day and allowing himself to just feel, to be taken care of. 

It encourages Keith, and he eats Shiro out with growing enthusiasm until his cheeks are wet and sticky with spit and his tongue is able to push itself up past the ring of muscle, wriggling in as far as it will reach.

Shiro’s fingers travel back behind Keith’s ear, to the soft spot that always sends a tingle through his entire body, and he moans, pitching into a whine at the end, and suppresses the urge to push up into Shiro’s hand. This isn’t about him.

“Keith,” Shiro grits out on a sandpaper voice. “Don’t you - don’t you want - here, let me--”

Keith shakes his head, emerging from between Shiro’s thighs to look up at him. He can feel Shiro’s hand tugging lightly in his hair, trying to give him more, trying to turn this around to give Keith pleasure. 

“Shiro. You’re so good to me,” he muses, “always thinking about what you can do for me, hm?”

The words pinken Shiro’s cheeks. He loves knowing that he treats Keith well. 

“But I don’t need anything. Not right now. Just wanna take care of you.” 

Absently, he strokes at Shiro’s thigh with one hand while he slips two fingers into his mouth with the other. He might show off a little, might pillow his lips around them a little extra, lid his eyes heavily as he holds Shiro’s gaze the whole time he wets them thoroughly. 

When they’re ready, he pulls them out with a pop and draws them down to circle idly around Shiro’s already spit-slick hole. He lays his head on Shiro’s hip, resting his cheek there so he’s close enough to nuzzle at the base of Shiro’s cock. It’s fully hard, heavy and swollen where it lays against his stomach. Keith licks his lips reflexively just from looking at it. 

“Handsome, kind, _and_ a huge cock?” Keith muses, half to himself, then glances up to Shiro to shoot him a cheeky smirk and a wink. “I pretty much won the lottery, didn’t I?” 

Shiro huffs a breathless chuckle, one that slips into a groan as Keith slides a finger into him, crooking it a little as soon as he’s buried to the knuckle. He licks a stripe up the side of Shiro’s cock, just a tease, just to get Shiro to buck his hips, a little less in control. 

“Mmm. Tastes so good,” he moans. He doesn’t even really mean to say it, just thinking aloud, but it gets a sharp gasp and a groan from Shiro. 

“Keith,” he pants.

Finger pumping smoothly, Keith lets his eyelids flutter closed and mouths at the base of Shiro’s cock as he crooks his finger, searching around. Shiro’s hot and tight inside, and he’s familiar enough with his husband’s body that it hardly takes him any time to find what he’s looking for. 

When Shiro’s breath hitches audibly, then speeds, Keith knows he’s found his prostate, and he targets it firmly, just enough to have Shiro moaning without being too much sensation too fast. It’s a gentle, persistent rub with the pad of his finger, circling around it instead every so often to give him a break. 

Keith just watches, watches his finger disappearing, in and out, watches Shiro’s face, perfectly relaxed and flushed with pleasure. Keith feels a swell of satisfaction that he’s providing this respite for his husband. He deserves it. 

Hand still moving steadily between Shiro’s legs, Keith props himself on his elbow and turns his attention to the thick cock that’s been mercilessly tempting him for the past few minutes. Gripping it from the base with his free hand, he angles it up and into his mouth. The moan he lets out the instant his lips close around the head is involuntary and entirely genuine. He pushes his tongue against the tip, tasting the salty precum leaking from Shiro’s slit, slides his tongue back and forth over it a couple of times to relish the taste. 

There’s a whispered curse from above him, and Keith smirks. He always knows he’s on the right track when he gets Shiro to curse. 

Pausing for a moment, Keith slips his finger out of Shiro to add a second one when he pushes back in, wiggling them carefully to ease the slide until they’re seated. Shiro rolls his hips into it, which also pushes his cock another inch or two into Keith’s waiting mouth, happy to accept it. 

Keith moans around Shiro’s cock, already filling up his mouth so well. He wants to tell Shiro that, but he doesn’t want to pull off, so he settles for sinking down further, taking as much of Shiro as he can before he’s brushing the back of his throat. 

He builds up a good rhythm, coordinating the movement of his fingers with the bobbing of his head, and he lets himself get a little lost in the feeling of Shiro in his mouth, his weight on his tongue. He’s always loved being full of him like this, totally surrounded by Shiro. 

Before he knows it, his chest is kicking up in a purr. 

He hears Shiro gasp, then a pleased noise rumble from his chest, proud and satisfied by the clear evidence of how comfortable and safe Keith feels with him, how happy he is with his cock stretching his lips. Keith knows it makes Shiro feel good about himself to see how much Keith trusts him, how easily he lets down every guard he has for him because Shiro’s just so good, so worthy of that trust. He leans into the purr a little bit, lets it really resonate in his chest so Shiro can feel it. He wants Shiro to know how he makes him feel.

Shiro’s hand is still in his hair, sitting heavy but still, not pulling or pushing at all. Keith kind of wishes it would. 

It gives him an idea, and he pops off of Shiro’s cock to tell him, coughing a little first. 

“Wanna fuck my mouth?” 

He suggests it maybe too casually, because Shiro looks like he might pass out, wide-eyed and blinking at him rapidly. It takes him a moment to process the offer, but then he’s stumbling over himself to nod enthusiastically, and Keith has to hold back a laugh. 

“Yeah?” He sticks out his tongue, teases at Shiro’s slit just for fun, watching the way his pupils dilate. “Love to feel you buried in my throat as deep as you can go.” Shiro groans at that, half in disbelief. 

Keith’s fingers still and pull out from Shiro carefully, one last crook on the way out to get him to suck in a breath. He’s probably already close, after all that stimulation. It won’t take long. 

“Want you to let go. Just take what you need. You deserve it.” 

Slowly, hesitantly, Shiro’s other hand moves into his hair, cupping the side of his head while the other slides around to the back to circle the nape of his neck. 

“There you go,” Keith encourages. “So good.” 

Wrapping his lips around the head, Keith covers Shiro’s hands with his own, pushes them down a little, weaves his fingers deeper into his hair, before he widens his jaw and sinks halfway down Shiro’s cock. 

Shiro makes a choking noise, which is ironic, considering Keith is the one with his mouth stuffed full. He hums happily around Shiro’s cock, melting into the feeling. 

Keith picks up his own rhythm, coaxing Shiro’s hands to grip tighter until he finally starts moving, just rocking his hips up into Keith’s mouth shallowly. Keith releases his hands and lays his own on Shiro’s hips, flexing and almost kneading at his skin contentedly. 

A low grunt comes from Shiro’s chest as his big hands spread to cover Keith’s head, holding him in place as he begins to thrust in earnest, wedging himself deeper until he hits the back of Keith’s throat, drawing a brief choke followed by a muffled moan. Keith relaxes his throat and settles into it, relishing the feeling, letting Shiro know just how much he likes it.

He makes it as good as he can, pulls out all the stops to really send Shiro reeling. Swallowing around Shiro’s cock when it squeezes into his throat, rubbing his tongue against the sensitive underside when he pulls back, hollowing his cheeks so they rub velvety soft against his length. He wants Shiro to feel good, so good.

It takes Shiro some time to work up to it, always hesitant at first, needing to make doubly sure it’s really okay, but soon enough he’s fucking up into Keith’s mouth quick and deep, hands firm on his head and pulling him down into it. Keith is in heaven. 

“Oh, baby,” he hears. He’s purring again, he realizes distantly. “You like it that much, huh?” He purrs harder in affirmation, tries to nuzzle himself down further onto Shiro’s cock to prove it, frustrated when his nose is pressed into Shiro’s belly and he can’t go any further. 

A shudder vibrates his body, and he’s not sure if it’s his or Shiro’s, but there’s a tightening of the muscles beneath his hands and then Shiro’s hand is closing in his hair and pulling him up off his cock until it slips free with a lewd sound. 

“Gonna come,” Shiro explains breathlessly. 

Keith hardly understands why he had to be pulled off for that, but he gasps a thin “Yeah,” and dives back down to make sure Shiro doesn’t come anywhere but inside him.

“ _Keith_ , fuck.” 

Keith makes an enthusiastic moan around him, lets Shiro use his hair to pull him down on his cock until it’s fully buried, deep and throbbing in his throat. He swallows eagerly as Shiro spills hot into this throat, not wanting to miss a drop. 

“God, baby,” Shiro pants. Keith just barely manages to open his eyes to see Shiro’s face, reddened and stunned. “You’re amazing.” 

Keith has to slide off then, mourning the loss. He coughs a little before he can speak, voice ragged and used. “ _You’re_ amazing,” he counters, then gives the head of Shiro’s cock one last kiss goodbye before he gets up on his knees to crawl up the bed and drape himself over Shiro’s side, tucking himself under his waiting arm. “Fuck, I could come just from doing that.” 

And he _could_ \- Shiro’s eyebrows jump up his forehead in interest - but that’ll have to be something they save for a rainy day. 

Shiro’s still breathing heavily, coming down from a pretty intense orgasm. Keith can feel it in the rapid rise and fall of Shiro’s stomach under his hand, but of course, being Shiro, he’s already turned his attention to Keith, petting his hair and fluttering kisses over his cheeks. 

Keith hums contentedly, noses into Shiro’s neck. Shiro’s hand is stroking over his thigh, sliding occasionally back to his ass, and it’s serving as a reminder that his cock is still hard and aching, glaringly obvious against Shiro’s hip. This isn’t supposed to be about him; he doesn’t want Shiro to feel like he needs to do anything about it, so he moves to angle his hips away a little when Shiro stops him with a firm grip on the back of his thigh. 

“Let me eat you out?” 

It’s said almost too innocently, Shiro’s tone too excited and hopeful, and Keith chokes a little on nothing. The moment he starts nodding Shiro’s using his grip to pull Keith on top of him and then manhandle him until he’s backed up against Shiro’s face, steadying himself with his hands braced on Shiro’s abs. 

He half feels like he should remind Shiro he doesn’t have to, that he’s just supposed to be relaxing, but they both know that Shiro _loves_ this, will jump at any opportunity he gets to get his mouth on Keith.

It’s obvious from the way Shiro grabs at his hips as soon as he’s situated and _pulls_ him back right onto his mouth, immediately devouring him, open-mouthed and sloppy and enthusiastic.

Keith cries out, biting down on his bottom lip and squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling. 

“ _Oh_ , you’re so good at this,” he gasps. “Always - ah! - make me feel so good.” 

Shiro rumbles under him, a pleased noise, and doubles down, his grip on Keith’s hips becoming almost painful as his tongue pushes its way into his hole, deep as it can go.

“Shiro, _God_. N-not gonna last long. Got pretty close from sucking you off,” he admits. Shiro hums, and it vibrates against him.

Keith lets himself be noisy, lets loose whatever gasps and moans and whimpers want to bubble up out of his throat, because he knows it helps Shiro to hear the evidence that he’s doing a good job, that he’s making Keith feel like this. And he knows it works from the way it spurs Shiro on every time he makes a particularly loud noise. 

It doesn’t take long at all for Keith to come, with how keyed up he already was and how vigorously Shiro’s going at it, not letting up in his pace or pressure one bit until Keith is shaking with oversensitivity and he finally stops. 

“ _Mmm_ , fuck, that was - that was so good.” 

He takes a moment to admire the sight of his cum spilled over Shiro’s pecs before he’s climbing off and cleaning him up so he can settle himself there, in his rightful place splayed over his husband’s chest.

Keith wraps an arm around him, holds him tight. 

“I love you,” he says softly, easily, and kisses the hollow above Shiro’s collarbone. Shiro kisses his forehead. “I love how kind you are. How thoughtful and gentle and capable and strong. And I’m so proud of you.” 

Shiro buries his face in his hair, wraps both his arms around him and holds him close. He just holds him like that for a while, silent and barely breathing. Keith understands. He feels it too. Sometimes he loves Shiro so much it’s overwhelming. 

When Shiro lets up his hold a little, Keith pulls back to lean their foreheads together. Shiro’s eyes are wet, but squinted in a smile. 

“I love you,” he says. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

Keith can’t do anything but nod fervently, hoping Shiro understands that he feels the exact same way.

A minute later, when their hearts have calmed their pounding and Keith’s acute need for closeness has been sated, the sticky sheen of sweat over his body starts to become more of an irritating presence in the back of his mind. 

He looks up from his place tucked into the crook of Shiro’s neck, gets a kiss on the cheek and a sweet smile. He cups Shiro’s jaw, strokes over the line of it with his thumb. 

“Do you feel better?”

Shiro huffs a laugh that rustles the hair lying on Keith’s forehead, tickling him and making him scrunch up his nose. “I don’t think ‘better’ really does it justice. Thank you.” 

There are probably stars in Keith’s eyes; he probably looks just as stupidly in love as Shiro does, but he doesn’t mind. No one can see, and he wouldn’t care if they could anyway.

“Would it be too much if I gave you a bath and a massage?”

Shiro has the nerve to look shocked again, as if Keith isn’t going to make it his mission to give him anything he could possibly want, today and always.

“Nope, I think that would be exactly that right amount,” he rushes, already moving to get up and pulling a laughing Keith along with him. “Let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ...and they lived happily ever after ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!! You can find me over on twitter [@sweetfirewrites](%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/sweetfirewrites%E2%80%9D)


End file.
